Spy
Spy is an unlockable helmet (i.e. specialization or class). Bonuses * Deploys from the opposite side of the battlefield, starting in close range to hostile troops. Perfect for Shock Trooper tactic. In that case, he'd better be equipped with a fast-loading Shotgun or any Machine Guns, the Heavy Machine Gun being highly recommended for its full load. The same result can be achieved with Battle-Ready. On the contrary, Sniper Rifles and Rocket Launchers will do him no good, as the spy will slowly move away, thus exposing himself with no actually useful result. Assault Weapons are a dubious choice as well since they cannot fire point-blank and somewhat pose the same risks, the FAMAS being the only exception. ** If the infiltration was a success, the trooper reduces the enemy's global Deployment capacity by 1 for the current wave. However, it's not the issue if the trooper doesn't deploy with the enemy, such as fighting alone or manning a Vehicle. ** As a bonus, all hostiles in close proximity are prone to friendly fire, and snipers are disrupted and will have to move away in order to aim and fire. The only safe way to counter an infiltrated spy is using Handguns or Melee, Wrestler and Faceboot being the most easy to use means, as weapons require setting them as favourite first. * +50 Initiative (+10 with each level up) regardless of success of infiltration. Can do some damage to the enemy before they start their turns, depending on the level, but this can be countered with On Point or more savvy spies. Downsides * Spies do not always infiltrate the first enemy wave in a multi-wave battle. If all of your non-spy troops are wiped out before your spy has had a chance to deploy, then the battle will be over without the spy participating at all. * Not suitable for Exterminate missions and less suitable for Raids than other specializations. Not only for the first reason but also because they have a chance of being deployed in any wave, no matter how early. There is a big risk of your good-for-nothing level 1-2 cannon fodder raid troops accidentally killing your much more useful spies in friendly fire, or failing to provide enough support for him to survive. * A spy with the Out of Bounds skill loses it's own advantage of decreasing the enemy's Deployment capacity. Therefore, it is not recommended that a Spy take this skill. Deployment The subject needs more observations, but here are some tidbits about successful infiltration, based on data available (some still need checking): * Fighting alone reduces the odds to almost none. Rare, but present. This might be a glitch as well. For that reason, there are instances of instant victory, when a spy is stuck in one of the next waves, leaving his enemies with no adversaries at all. * The number of enemy troops needs to be at least 3. * Multiple spies are less likely to infiltrate, while 1 can do so regardless. * Vehicles are of higher priority, and if a Spy should successfully field one, he will start from his own side manning the vehicle of choice. Category:Skill Category:Specialization